


Fraternization

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 150th fic!, Crying, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: At a rough estimate, Shiro would say it's been two and a half years since he saw his boyfriend being dragged off by galran robots.Crossposted from the Voltron kink meme





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitter_Lisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Lisp/gifts).



Shiro’s hands shook slightly as the shuttle swooped down, his mouth dry and heart racing. It had been nine hundred and thirty six days since he saw Samuel Holt, and a barely smaller nine hundred and thirty since he last saw Matt before the galra threw him into the arena. And now, finally, they were both safe. Next to him, Pidge was practically vibrating. Allura and Coran had been the ones to enact the extraction, since they could change their skin colour to pass for galra, and Shiro drew in a careful breath through his teeth.

The shuttle settled on the hangar floor not three yards away, and Shiro swallowed. Two and a half years was a long time. Coran had informed them that the Holts were physically and mentally sound, but nothing else. Had Samuel gone grey? Was Matt still a string bean? God, were either of them missing a limb? He wasn’t sure he’d be able to live with himself if Matt had been hurt despite his stunt before the fight with Myzax. The shuttle door began to open, and Shiro fought to still his trembling hands. Next to him, Pidge might’ve stopped breathing. He didn’t blame them.

Samuel came out first, holding Coran’s arm for support. He was limping slightly, his hair longer and streaked with grey, but aside from being a bit thinner than he had been when they landed on Kerberos he looked fine. “Katie?” he asked, face scrunching in confusion, and it was like a switch had been flipped. Pidge let out a strangled noise which Shiro would never describe aloud as a sob, and bolted forwards. Samuel staggered back a step on impact, but kept his feet and clung to Pidge. Shiro felt a smile flicker across his face, but his eyes were quickly drawn back to the shuttle.

The last lights on the shuttle turned off, and then Allura was leading Matt out. He was squinting something awful, and Shiro almost laughed. Of course. Matt was practically blind without his contacts, he would need someone to guide him around until Coran could configure the fabricator to make a new pair.

“Shiro, where are the others?” Allura asked, eyes flicking over the empty space behind them.

“Should be here in a minute.” he assured her. “I told them to change out of their armour first.”

Matt’s head swiveled towards him, and those squinted eyes widened. “Takashi?” he asked, letting go of Allura’s arm and stepping towards Shiro. Shiro matched the step, and then Matt surged forward. Shiro met him halfway, pulling his boyfriend into his arms, squeezing gently. Matt’s arms wrapped around his waist, and Shiro buried his face in the brunet’s messy hair.

“I missed you so much.” he whispered, the words sticking in his throat.

“You’re alive.” Matt sobbed against his collarbone. “You’re alive, Taka. You’re alive.”

“I’m alive.” Shiro lifted his human hand to card through Matt’s hair, then thought better of it and settled for petting. “You’re alive.” his knees felt weak, and when Matt straightened up to catch Shiro’s lips in a kiss it didn’t last long.

“I thought you were dead.” Matt gasped, tears streaming down his cheeks and he pressed another brief kiss to Shiro’s lips. “When your fights stopped airing, I-”

Shiro kissed him mid-sentence, pulling Matt with him as he sank to the ground. They fit together like puzzle pieces, Matt’s ragged breaths and Shiro’s own less-than-steady ones filling the small space between them. “I was so worried.” Shiro breathed. “I didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.” he punctuated his sentences with brief kisses, their faces never more than an inch apart. “I love you. I love you so much.” his throat was so tight it hurt, and his chest ached from his uneven breaths, but it was a good pain. It reassured him that this was real, that he wasn’t about to wake up and discover this had all been cruel dream.

Matt’s hands came up to cup his face, and Shiro realized he’d started crying at some point. But that was okay, reuniting with your boyfriend of four years warranted a bit of crying. Matt pulled him into a string of feather-light kisses across his whole face, paying special attention to the scar over his nose. “I-”

“Okay what the _fuck_?!” Lance exclaimed loudly.

Matt startled, cutting off with a yelp, and Shiro reflexively pulled him close to his chest.

“What the...” Keith trailed off, and when Shiro glanced over his shoulder he saw the Red Paladin looking absolutely confused. Matt ducked his head against his shoulder, and Shiro sighed.

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this later.” he murmured to Matt, kissing away a stray tear as it leaked from his eye.

“I’m confused.” Hunk said. “Is anyone else confused?”

Matt chuckled wetly, and pulled Shiro with him when he stood. “You didn’t tell them?”

“It never came up.” Shiro defended, though he could feel his cheeks heating.

“You’re adorable.” Matt grinned, stepping back and taking Shiro’s hands in his own. “Love you, Taka.”

“Love you too.” Shiro smiled back, stealing another quick kiss.

“OH MY GOD!” Pidge shrieked, and Matt chuckled against Shiro’s lips. “You were dating _Shiro_!?!” they yelled, storming over from Mr. Holt to pull Matt down by the ear. “I cannot _believe_ -”

That was when Samuel started laughing, and Shiro couldn’t help but join in. He’d still have to explain the situation to the other Paladins later, but for now he could just stand back and enjoy the show.


End file.
